claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rigaldo
Etymology 'Origin' リガルド transliterates from "Rigaud" . From "Raginald," derived from the Germanic elements ragi (advice) and wald (rule). "Reynaldo" (es) or "Rinaldo" (it) are other translation possibilities for リガルド. VIZ Media and FUNimation both use "Rigaldo."Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 リガルド can also be translated as "Ligardes" (fr). 'Riccardo' Sometimes mistaken for the similarly spelled リカルド (Rikarudo ), the Japanese transliteration for "Riccardo" (Richard en). 'Allusion' May allude to French Baroque painter Hyacinthe Rigaud , painter of kings, such as the "Sun King," Louis XIV of France. 'Nickname' Rigaldo's nickname is often translated as "Silver-eyed Lion King,"Claymore, Anime Scene 20 "Roi des lions aux yeux d'argent," and the like. In Scene 056, Isley questions Rigaldo's maturity, calling him 銀眼の獅子王''Claymore 10'', Shueisha, Scene 056, p. 151 Gin Me no Shishiō, which can be loosely translated in as "Silver Lion Cub King," an unsubtle parody of Isley's own nickname (Silver King). Rigaldo dislikes it for obvious reasons. Appearance 'Human form' Dark mop-top with strands over eyes. Age late teens–mid-20s. 'Awakened' Biped lion of varying unknown height, though taller than Claymore warriors. Personality Rigaldo appears calm and composed, allowing him to be Isley's most cooly, efficient warrior. However, Isley alludes to a hidden, volatile side to Rigaldo's personality, which Isley witnessed in the past.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 151 Datasheet From Yoma War Record III.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 'Class' Rigaldo is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 warrior, his Ability unknown. History 'Organization' Early life unknown. Claymore warrior No. 2 of male generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 'Awakened' 'Priscilla' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts."Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 129 Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 130–131 Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and awakens into his lion form.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 138 From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo's defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, one-horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 140 Isley awakens into his centaur form. But when he fights Priscilla, she destroys the upper half of his torso.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 156 Isley reverts to his human form and submits to Priscilla. He swears allegiance and asks for her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 158–159 'Battle of the North' Assigned by Isley to lead the Northern Army invasion of Pieta during the Battle of the North. 'Scouts' During the first battle, all three scouts are killed by the Task Force.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 65–87; Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = At Isley's house, Isley meets Rigaldo in the drawing-room. Rigaldo reports the loss of the three scouts. He argues with Isley over the conduct of the campaign. Isley orders Rigaldo to lead the Northern Army and destroy Pieta.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 150 The Northern Army invades Pieta, but loses three Awakened. Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Task Force leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens and attacks, but Rigaldo dodges her. He finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare gains control of her speed by awakening her left arm into a giant claw, which she uses as a brake. She eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 ='Anime' = Isley meets Rigaldo in a snowy forest. Rigaldo reports the loss of the three scouts. He argues with Isley over the conduct of the campaign. Isley orders Pieta destroyed.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 The Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo fight sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21–Anime Scene 23 'Aftermath' While fighting Priscilla in Lautrec, Clare remembers using her size, speed and being an Offensive Type against Rigaldo. Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Northern Army